Twist Of Fate
by justjoy
Summary: A broken mirror. A backup plan. A stroke of luck. What does it add up to? A very different life for two people. -ON HIATUS-
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not deny that Madame Rowling is a genius, and humbly admit that I will never be able to match up to her. I also promise not to try to earn any money by exercising my nonexistent imagination on her characters. Now, can I get on with torturing Potter & Co. for nothing but my own amusement?

A/N: R&R please. Thank you very much.

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

Lily Evans-Potter had only a split second of warning that the darkest wizard ever seen by wizardkind in the last century was coming to her house.

There was a dull thump as a green streak of light took out the Disillusioned guard that Dumbledore had stationed at the gate.

_Oh my God, Peter… _Lily thought as she raced across the room and picked up Harry. _I'm so sorry…_

"Lily!" She heard James yell just as the door crashed open. "Take Harry and run!"

She was just about to shout a response in the negative when she remembered the rules of combat that Moody had drilled into the Order. The first rule was: _Never give away your position to the enemy if you can help it._

Crouched by the stair banister on the second floor, Lily watched helplessly as Voldemort killed her husband. She stifled a sob just in time, inching towards the chest of drawers. _If only I can get there in time..._

"Where are you, Harry?" Voldemort crooned in a sickly sweet voice, one that made Lily's hair stand on end. "Are you hiding with your Mudblood mummy? Come out and play..." he said, twirling his wand in his hands.

Harry whimpered. Voldemort spun around, firing off another Killing Curse in the direction of the sound. It missed Lily narrowly, shattering the mirror that hung beside her.

Lily took the opportunity of the distraction created by the crash to make a lunge for the gun, which lay on top of the chest of drawers. She pushed Harry behind her, shielding him as she heard Voldemort ascend the stairs slowly.

_Any moment now… _Lily thought to herself. She pushed down the grief that threatened to overwhelm her, locking it behind a dam.

Lily hid the gun just as Voldemort came into view. "Ah, ah. Where is your wand now, girl? Never smart to be unarmed, you know," he said in a silky tone that reminded her of a snake's hiss. She met his stare head on, green warring against red. Lily let out a breath in a growl.

Slowly, he raised the wand and pointed it at her. "I give you three seconds to move aside."

James' face flashed before her suddenly – _this was the wand which had been used to kill James_ – she couldn't move, staring at the wand –

"Three."

Lily knew that she had to shoot him _now_, but her hand was frozen – the dam strained – her grief threatened to break out –

"Two."

_Not now, _she pleaded silently. _I can grieve later, but not now. I have to protect Harry!_

"One."

_What's the point? _The voice asked. _James is dead already. He's DEAD!_

"NO!" Lily screamed. She raised the gun, firing it.

The bullet hit Voldemort just as he finished the Killing Curse. The green streak went off-course as his wand went flying, hitting a shard of the mirror.

Lily watched it, almost in slow motion, as it split into two and bounced off, heading for Harry.

She wasn't even conscious of taking a flying leap towards Harry, trying to catch the curse. _When did he get so far from me?_

A stab of pain registered as part of the curse hit her palm, leaving a deep cut. It immobilized Lily for barely a fraction of a second.

The other part hit Harry squarely in the forehead, causing his wails to intensify.

"HARRY!"

With a cry, Lily sprang into action, the pain ignored. Remembering her Healer training, she cast a simple healing spell at Harry. Snatching him up, she ran down the stairs, Disillusioning Voldemort's body as she passed, stumbling slightly.

She laid Harry down beside James, and bent over, taking a phoenix-shaped medallion from her husband's pocket.

Grabbing a piece of paper from the pad beside their phone, Lily scribbled a message, and concealed it.

_I'm running on adrenaline, _she noted absently. _I feel like I could lift the whole Hogwarts castle._

And just as she whispered 'Emergency' into the Order medallion, watching it disappear in a flash of blue light, the strength cut off abruptly. She gasped softly as the weakness and pain hit her. The cut on her hand bled profusely, throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

Her knees gave way, and Lily collapsed in between Harry and James. Summoning the last of her strength, she squeezed her eyes shut and Apparated, grabbing hold of their wrists.

She was too weak to think of a destination. She could only hope it was a good one.

* * *

In an office far away, a white haired wizard looked up when he heard the chime, announcing that an Order Portkey had arrived. _An emergency one, no less, _he thought, seeing the ensuing red flash of light.

Hurrying over, he picked the medallion up from the floor. A name was inscribed on it.

_James Potter._

The wizard swore softly beneath his breath, and tapped the Portkey thrice with his wand. _What could have happened?_

With another flash, Albus Dumbledore Portkeyed back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

A loud crack resounded in a house in East Sussex, interrupting the occupants' slumber.

The couple rushed down to check what had happened.

* * *

Lily saw, dimly, two brown haired people clattering down a flight of stairs. They looked like Muggles.

_Good, _she thought. _At least I haven't landed in enemy territory._

Then her vision turned black.

* * *

A/N: There, that's the prologue. Review, please? Pretty, pretty please? With cherries on top?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I'm JK Rowling. How dare you ask such inane a question?

A/N: Sorry guys, I wanted to get this out earlier, but then I had camp, then I went overseas, then... you get it. Life interfered. Anyway, it isn't a long chapter, but I wanted to set the scene for what happens after this. Hope you like it, and review! ;D

* * *

**One**

Albus Dumbledore stood, stunned, on the first floor of the Potters' house. He had just finished checking the house, trying to figure out what had happened. There weren't too many clues to work with: there were some spots of blood, both on the stairs and the first floor; mirror shards littering the second, a Muggle gun lying among them; Peter Pettigrew's body lying at the gate, an obvious victim of the Killing Curse, bearing (to Albus' utter shock) a _Dark Mark_; and, last, but not least, Voldemort's body.

_I'm making it sound way too mundane, _Albus thought to himself, smiling slightly. But then the smile faded, and he sighed. _It's just as well you left, Lily._

She wouldn't want the credit of this, he knew. _And, of course, the Wizarding World would die of shame if they knew that Tom's reign of terror was ended by a Muggle weapon._

Turning around, the Headmaster walked out of the house, casting a stasis charm as he went. He took one last look at the house, just as a bird settled down on his right shoulder.

Fawkes crooned a few sad notes.

_God bless you, Lily, Harry._

Bird and man vanished in a burst of flame, with tears in their eyes.

* * *

Across the whole of Wizarding Britain, the atmosphere was one of celebration. The news had gotten around fast after the Minister's announcement, as good news always did. Nobody had a single clue as to the why and the how, but few cared.

Glasses clinked in honour of the "Saviour", as the Minister had called the unknown person who had, finally, stopped the force that had enveloped Britain in darkness for far too long.

The war was over, and that was all that mattered, for most people.

For some, though, it wasn't.

* * *

Minerva looked up sharply at the sound of Fawkes' arrival.

She began to ask a question. "Are they –"

The look on his face told her everything. She let out a sob, and Albus patted her shoulder. "Lily and Harry are all right. That's what's important."

After a short pause, he added, "She used a Muggle shotgun, did you know that?"

Both Professors chuckled softly at the thought. Regaining her composure, Minerva raised her wand, conjuring two butterbeers.

She raised one. "To the best Charms student Hogwarts has ever had."

Albus nodded, taking a long swig of his butterbeer.

"To the saviour of the wizarding world."

* * *

On top of the Astronomy tower, a lone figure stood, his cloak billowing out behind him.

A few tears streaked his face, as he recalled the memories he had of her.

He took out his wand, and cast something he thought was apt to remember her with.

The silver doe galloped out into the night as he turned to leave.

* * *

A/N: I hope nobody found that too boring... whether you did or not, please review! Thanks!


End file.
